


Night's Nights

by LadyLightest



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Chastity Device, Dragon (Species), F/F, F/M, Female/Herm, Feminization, Femslash, Furry, Fursonas, Gender transformation, Goddesses, Hermaphrodites, Humiliation, Lemon, Male to Female, Male/Herm, Mewtwo (Species), Nonbinary Character, Other, Scent Marking, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Yuri, ambiguous setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLightest/pseuds/LadyLightest
Summary: A young adult silver dragon named Night has been hearing tales of a new Goddess who supposedly came to his world from beyond the stars. After much research into her benevolent but lewd ways, he decides to come offer himself to the Goddess and become her newest follower. The new life she offers him exceeds his wildest hopes and expectations.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Night 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING: The following fanfic is extremely smutty and contains numerous sexual scenes. It also uses words/terminology for nonbinary genders that some may find problematic or offensive. Some BDSM content is also included.**
> 
> Secondary notes: The setting is assumed to be a generic modern furry world where anthro races and IRL-levels of technology exist, but has been left intentionally ambiguous outside of this. Night/Nighta the dragon character is property of ndrnight on furaffinity, who I wrote this story for.

Ever since Lightest had brought her Sanctums to this particular world she'd been seeing slow but steady progress in gaining followers. Sure it wasn't as technologically advanced as some of the other worlds she'd touched, but that just meant there was more potential for her to do good and help people. So far she and her followers had built four Sanctums and had been using them to distribute medicine and food to the sick and poor of this world. Those kind deeds had inspired more than a few people to join her following. Many were eager to help with Lightest's ongoing charitable efforts, but a few found the more sexually liberating doctrines of her religion to be attractive as well. Lightest was always eager to welcome these types of people too, and tonight she had a psychic inkling that one of them was about to walk into her sanctum shortly.

Lightest's psychic predictions hadn't always been correct before her ascension to divinity, but now that she had her divine powers she had gained considerable accuracy. She still wasn't totally perfect at it, young deities were seldom skilled at looking through the infinite possible futures and it would be boring to know the future perfectly anyway. But tonight she was correct, as a young-looking anthro dragon timidly opened the doors to her sanctum and walked in. He was short, lanky, and had reflective silvery scales. Unlike most dragons Lightest had met on this world, he stood less than 5 feet tall, had no wings, no bodily spines, and very small horns and claws. The only fins he had were on his jawline, otherwise his entire body was essentially smooth. He almost could be mistaken for a Kobold due to his diminutive stature and timid demeanor. He was wearing a simple, ragged brown loincloth and carried no belongings on him, which immediately made Lightest think he was a pauper coming to her for food or shelter. When he saw her sitting on her altar at the head of the temple he bowed his head respectfully, averting his gaze, and approached.

"M-my Goddess, may I speak with you?" The little dragon asked.

"Of course my friend, please tell me your name and why you came to my Sanctum."

"My name is Night. I was hoping to j-join your following and become a worshipper." He stuttered.

Lightest nodded and said "Of course you can, but you seem a little bit weary and hungry. Will you come back into the back rooms of the Sanctum and have something to eat with me? We can get you cleaned up, dressed, and fed before we talk about those matters."

"Of course, thank you Goddess. I'm not really too hungry but your generosity humbles me."

Lightest nodded and got up to lead Night through the Sanctum, past the rows of purple velvet cushions and glowing holographic art displays to a side door in the polished silvery metal walls. The door swished open automatically, allowing them to walk down a small private hallway to the dormitories and common room. They eventually reached a dining room where a scant few other followers were sitting and eating late night snacks. There were two other Mewtwos and an anthro hyena sitting off in the corners at other tables. Lightest chose a table far enough away from them to give herself and Night a little privacy for their conversation, having a sense that sensitive topics might come up. Once they were settled into their seats she waved her hands at the little dragon and a fine shirt and pants materialized on his body, replacing the ragged loincloth. She also used her divine power to clean him off, removing the grime and dirt that naturally accumulated over a long trip. Finally, she conjured a decent meal for them both, composed of a platter of roast beef, potatoes, carrots, and fruit medley. Night seemed wowed by the display of power, then bowed deeply to show his gratitude.

"You are much too kind to me, Goddess. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"That's not necessary Night, don't worry about it. I've never done these things out of any expectations for repayment and that's not going to change now. Please, relax and dig in. You can tell me about yourself while you eat."

Night shyly nodded and began to eat. Lightest dug in as well, feeling slightly concerned about how young he was. If her prediction was spot on and he was here for sexual purposes, he looked a bit young for it compared to other dragons she'd met. He seemed to eat slowly at first and then picked up speed to fill the silence as he struggled to come up with words.

"I'm not sure where to start, My Goddess. I'm the youngest and smallest in my family of silver dragons. I'm about 25 years old, just out of college, and I haven't really done anything grandiose or heroic that would befit a silver dragon's heritage. I was hoping that volunteering with your following could give me a chance to do some good in the world. A-and some other things too."

Night stuttered a little as he finished that last sentence. He resumed eating quickly, a blush flaring on his snout. Lightest smiled a bit as she ate; she was immediately relieved to find her age concerns removed and she found his shyness to be cute and endearing. She swallowed a bite of pork chop and then spoke to him.

"You don't need to be shy Night, I am a Goddess of Love and Benevolence after all. The last thing I'm going to do is cast judgment upon you for your natural feelings. If anything I'm going to want to encourage them. But I can understand how society has naturally ingrained some shyness into you already and that it's difficult to shrug that off. If it would help, I could talk to you via private telepathy. We may already be out of earshot but sometimes a little peace of mind still helps a lot."

"S-sure. I hope you won't think I'm weird or gross because of the things in my head though." He replied shyly.

"Nonsense! I'm a Love Goddess, and that includes physical expressions of love. You don't do this sort of job if you find weird kinks to be off-putting. But I will be very respectful of your mental boundaries all the same: I won't pry into your memories when we're just using telepathy to talk."

Night nodded and lowered what few defenses his mind had, and Lightest reached out with her powers to make a connection. She avoided reading any of his memories as promised, but it was inevitable that the link would allow her to sense his surface-level emotions. It was quite a chaotic mix in the poor dragon's mind at the moment: Night was simultaneously excited to have this chance to meet her, nervous that he might say or do something to offend her, and hugely physically attracted to her. The nervousness seemed to intensify for the first few moments as he accustomed himself to telepathy, but then Lightest's calming aura and soothing mental presence began to ease his fears away. The mental link allowed him to feel her emotions too after all, and she was feeling an outpouring of affection and nurturing care. He blushed deeper and ate a little bit faster now, no longer needing to pause to speak out loud.

^There we are. You can focus your mind on thinking your reply back to me and I will sense it. You have no need to fear my judgment, please tell me your desires.^ Lightest said, her voice chiming softly inside of Night's head.

^My Goddess...I want to be a slave to you. I want you to own me and use me for your pleasure when you're not having me busy with whatever charitable works you desire. I especially want to be trained and remade into whatever shape you want.^ Night replied shyly. His mental voice didn't stutter like his physical one, but she could still sense his mind internally wincing in embarrassment as he admitted his feelings.

Lightest finished her dinner quickly, beating Night out easily. She tapped her chin with the handle of her fork as she replied. ^Hmmm, that can be arranged. I obviously do not do 24/7 enslavement type relationships on principal since these are too easy to abuse. It's not an example I'd want to set for any of my other followers. But if you're willing to work with a set schedule to give yourself some days for charitable work, some days for servitude to me, and some days off where you relax, then I think we can come to an agreeable deal. How about this: I provide you a home with meals and on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays you will be working in my Temples. You'd either be helping with charitable efforts or with basic temple maintenance work. On Tuesdays and Thursdays you are my personal slave working to give me pleasure. Then on weekends you're off and free to do as you please. What do you think of that? We could do this for one week as a probationary period to see how you like this new life, and if you find it's not to your liking then you can leave. But if after a week you love it, we could sign you a long term work contract.^

Night's face lit up with excitement as he finished nibbling his food. ^That sounds lovely my Goddess! I would be honored to have any chance to serve you! I might come to you to ask for more use on my weekends though.^

Lightest chuckled a bit and let her left footpaw teasingly drape over his smaller clawed feet. ^That's your choice of course, you can do whatever you like with your days off, including coming to worship me a little. Now I did hear you say that you wanted to be reshaped too, does that include physical transformations? I tend to have a sexual preference for the feminine genders, so if you're asking me to transform you to suit my whims then I may just end up altering your gender as part of it.^

Night blushed furiously and meeped as he heard her reply. A little bulge formed in his pants and he hid his eyes while finishing the last bite of his dinner. ^Yes Goddess...I think I might like that.^ He replied shyly.

^Good! Well then, I think for now you should have the rest of tonight to rest and mentally prepare. I should take you to your room and let you settle in. Tomorrow is Tuesday morning, so you'll have a busy day ahead of you.^

Lightest stood up from her seat, banishing the dirty dishes with a wave of her divine hand, then extended her hand to Night. ^Sound good?^

Night slowly unhid his face and extended his hand to take hers. He climbed up out of his seat, still blushing, and gave her a sheepish smile. ^Yes Goddess!^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For additional information, as well as artwork of the characters featured in this story, please visit [LadyLightest (NSFW!!!)](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/ladylightest) and [ndrnight (NSFW!!!)](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/ndrnight/) on furaffinity!


	2. Night 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING: The following fanfic is extremely smutty and contains numerous sexual scenes. It also uses words/terminology for nonbinary genders that some may find problematic or offensive. Some BDSM content is also included.**
> 
> Secondary notes: The setting is assumed to be a generic modern furry world where anthro races and IRL-levels of technology exist, but has been left intentionally ambiguous outside of this. Night/Nighta the dragon character is property of ndrnight on furaffinity, who I wrote this story for.

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning in Lightest's new mountain sanctum, and the followers of the Goddess were waking up early and preparing for work. Lightest, who didn't really need to sleep, was finishing a healing session on a sick old man as the morning sun began to rise. Once finished, she hugged him and accepted his profuse thanks before heading to her private room and changing clothes. She felt fancy today; she wanted to impress Night so she chose her most beautiful set of formal white silk robes for the day. She slipped them on and then made her way down the back halls to the dorm rooms where her Sanctum's workers stayed, then knocked on Night's door.

"Just a second!" Came a panicked reply.

Lightest chuckled a bit and waited, not worried about wasting time. She was a Goddess after all, she could be in multiple places at the same time if she really wanted. She briefly psychically reached out to some of her other selves that were working in other Sanctums and watched them until Night opened the door. The young dragon was wearing the set of humble monk's robes she'd left for him in the room; they were made from pure white cotton and made him look a lot puffier than he was, it was adorable! She grinned and hugged him affectionately.

"Good morning! You look adorable in those robes Night." Lightest replied.

The poor dragon blushed again and mumbled out a "Thank you Goddess."

Lightest let go of the hug and then grinned down at him, a little hint of dominance in her gaze. "We have a lot to do today though, so let's not dilly-dally shall we? We're going to stay in the private areas of the Sanctum all day, but we won't actually be doing any training here in your room. I want this personal chamber to feel like a proper safe spot where you can relax and decompress without worrying about your work. So let's teleport together to the chamber where the main portion of your training will take place."

Lightest reached out to take Night's hand and then teleported them both in a flash of white light. They reappeared in a larger room that seemed to be some sort of unique, futuristic take on the old-fashioned BDSM sex dungeon. Rather than being dimly-lit and cobblestone-walled with some medieval bondage devices lining the walls, it was a clean and brightly lit room made from a smooth, nearly seamless polished metal and white, plastic-like polymer. It almost looked like the interior of a starship. There were still some bondage implements of course, like wall-mounted cuffs and a table with bindings, but all these bindings were made with specialized force field projectors that created glowing white transparent cuffs out of pure energy. There were a few smooth burnished steel shelves filled with neatly arranged sex toys and bondage implements of stunning variety and quantity.

What made Lightest's little private dungeon really stand out however were the extra luxury fixtures for use outside of direct sexual play. There was an attached bathroom with a shower and four-person hot tub, a minibar, and even an entertainment center with a holographic projection TV, game systems, and a big variety of movies and shows on crystalline data storage cubes. Right now nobody was down here aside from the two of them, but the place was easily big enough to accommodate ten people in bondage quite comfortably. Night looked around in amazement while Lightest smiled and stood by.

"This is amazing, Goddess! A person could live down here for months!" Night said in an awestruck tone.

"Mhmm, this is a standardized design I use for the private Lounges underneath all my Sanctums. You're the first one I've recruited for servitude here at this specific Sanctum so you and I will have run of the place initially. But later on I will be adding more servants over time who will potentially share the space with you. Don't worry, I'll make sure they fit well with you before finalizing any plans." Lightest replied, patting Night on the head reassuringly.

Night looked up at her shyly and then replied "Sounds good. Ummm, what do we start with today though?"

That got a playful smirk out of Lightest, who stroked his horns like she would stroke a pet. "Induction of course! We have to get you properly broken in and I already have the first step ready."

Lightest then dug in her robes and produced a clean, shiny white latex collar for Night. It had a comfy silk-padded interior, a silver hook for a leash to attach to, and a silver name tag with his name on one side and "Property of Lightest" on the other side. Noticeably it had a simple push-button latch on it keyed to a lock. She handed it to Night, whose blush multiplied in intensity. He took it with a shy, shaky grip.

"Here you go Night, I want you to wear this collar all day every Tuesday and Thursday during your servitude work. You can take it off during your charitable work days and on weekdays of course, but it's mandatory on servitude days. I have the key, so you will have to ask me whenever you want it removed. Go ahead and click the latch now." She directed, her voice firm but not harsh.

"Th-thank you Goddess." Night stuttered softly, then reached up and put the collar on. The latch snapped shut sharply and Night tilted his head a few times to get used to how it felt settling on his scales.

"I custom fitted it for you, so it should be nice and comfortable. Let me know if it needs any adjustments." Lightest replied.

Night shook his head and smiled. "None yet Goddess, it feels very comfortable. What's next?"

"Next we're going to start working on reshaping you into a new self that fits my tastes a bit better. If you remember last night I said that my own personal sexual orientation leans more toward the feminine genders, and you seemed open to the idea of me tweaking your gender. Of course I could just snap my fingers and transform you in one go with my divine powers, but then it'd be over far too quickly and easily. I like to savor a gradual transformation stretched out over a nice long period of time. Come over here honey." Lightest ordered.

She led him over to the minibar and opened a cabinet filled with pill bottles with different colored labels and grabbed a reddish-pink one off of the shelf inside. She also grabbed a bottle of cold water out of the fridge and handed both of them to Night at once.

"Here, these pills are gender-changers of my own personal design. Specifically, this course is designed to turn you fully female. You take one pill per day for the next 5 days, usually around mid-day with lunch, and they will gradually shift you to fully female bit by bit over those days. Take note that this process is actually very easily reversible, you can simply stop taking them at any point before the final dose and your body will naturally shift back to its original state without any further action needed. You will need to take every single dose for it to work, and it becomes finalized and semi-permanent once you take the final dose on day 5. And even if you do complete a full course of these pills and finalize your new gender, I could theoretically have you start another new course of pills again afterward to change you again."

Night began to blush again as he listened and stared into the bottle at the five reddish-pink pills. "Are they expensive, my Goddess?"

"Oh not at all, don't worry! If I'm going to be expecting you to take them, it'd hardly be fair of me to make you pay for them. In fact, if you finish your trial period here in the Sanctum and choose to leave and go back to your normal life, I will give you another course of the pills to change you back to your original shape free of charge as well."

Night seemed reassured. Before either of them could say anything else he fished one of the five pills out of the bottle, cracked open the water bottle, and downed his first dose then and there. Lightest's smile broadened slightly as she watched.

"Done. When can I expect to start feeling the first effects, Goddess?" Night asked, closing and pocketing the pill bottle.

"Usually within an hour or two, and the initial effect will be impotence as your hormones start to shift. That's perfectly fine by me however, there are plenty of other ways for me to have fun with you today!"

"L-like what Goddess?" Night asked with a nervous little stutter.

"Heheheh well first thing's first, before you get too excited to fit, I should put this on you!" Lightest replied with a wicked grin.

She pointed one hand over at a shelf full of bondage gear and used telekinesis to grab a specific item off of the shelf and bring it over. A silvery chastity cage designed for a male's cock floated over and deftly weaved itself under Night's clothes, latching itself onto his groin and locking with a click! Night yelped in surprise, not expecting the cold steel cage to immediately hone in on his sensitive bits and place itself so quickly! It was loose enough to be comfortable thankfully, but the humiliation of it was already arousing him and causing him to test its constraints.

"There, that will be staying on until you finish turning into a proper lady for me. It's made of a special self-cleaning and microbe-resistant material that will never get filthy or cause hygiene issues, even if you use the restroom while wearing it. You have to wear it during the entire gender transformation process, you need to get used to not having a cock anymore, understood?"

"Y-yes Goddess." Night stammered, enjoying himself too much to admit it.

"Good. The next step is to get you properly dressed for Servitude Days. You're going to become a proper woman after all, so you might as well dress like one!"

Lightest swiped her hand over toward a small, unnoticed closet door in the corner, which swished open under her telekinetic direction. A full-blown French Maid outfit emerged, complete with black fishnet stockings, black lace arm warmers, a knee-length black lace petticoat dress with a low-cut top, and even the frilly lace hair band! The clothes effortlessly attached themselves to him, even the hair band which seemed to perfectly mold itself to fit over his horns, and Lightest even lifted him up via telekinesis for a moment so the pair of black lace panties could slide up over his legs and snuggle into place over the top of his chastity cage. He examined himself while blushing a bright red, then jumped a little in surprise when a cute little feather duster floated over and attached itself to a loop on the waist of his petticoat. Lightest then conjured up a handheld mirror via teleportation and held it up to Night so he could see himself in the outfit.

"There we go! That looks far more suiting for you and your new role, don't you agree Night?"

The young dragon, still blushing up a storm, was unable to work out any words, but he did take the mirror and use it to further look himself over. A quiet little nod was his only indication that he liked it, but Lightest definitely could sense the arousal coming off of him in thick waves. Telepathy was always handy in matters of dominance and submission like this since she could easily tell whether she was pressing a boundary too far or not.

"Now that we have you properly kitted out, I think it's time for the main event for today's training. You're aware of the fact that I can change my own gender at will yes, Night?" Lightest asked, starting to lead him over to the recreational area of the chamber.

"Yes Goddess, it'd only make sense given your power is so immense." He replied.

"Good, then you're probably aware I actually quite like spending a lot of time in a more androgynous shape, yes?"

"I've...heard some of the stories, Goddess." He stuttered a little.

Lightest smirked and then gently pushed Night down onto his back in the pile of cushions inside the relaxation pit. "Oh, and did you like those stories?"

At that point Lightest lifted her billowing white silk robes a little to let Night get a full view of the sizable package dangling between her legs and the womanhood nestled behind it all. He meeped softly and nodded slightly, but didn't seem able to reply again.

"Well? Did you like them or not? It simply wouldn't be proper of me to do this without knowing you were into it or not." Lightest replied in a teasing tone.

"Y-yes Goddess, I loved those stories, but not as much as I love what you're about to do!" He replied, hiding his face shyly.

"There we are, that wasn't too hard to admit was it? Now we'll actually get started. This will be scent training. I'm going to sit on you and trap you with your face under my bits, and the whole time you'll be hotboxed underneath my robes and unable to move much or escape. If you legitimately need to escape for reasons like a restroom break or feeling sick, tap your feet on me or the floor loudly three times. Understood?"

"Yes Goddess!" Night replied, sounding almost excited now.

"Very good. Now hands behind your back!" Lightest ordered, grabbing a small device off of the shelf with telekinesis.

Night eagerly slipped his hands behind his back, and when Lightest put the tiny little silvery device between his wrists it beeped and projected a pair of glowing handcuffs around his wrists. The cuffs fit snugly and comfortably and Night could feel no chafing or biting against his scales. His tail began to flick and wag in excitement, especially when Lightest draped her dress over him and began to sit down!

"Alright Night, we're beginning your scent training now. I'll be sitting and relaxing on top of you for the next couple of hours and I want you to simply relax and breathe in my natural musky scent the whole time. You may of course lick at my bits as well to learn their taste, but I get the ultimate say on whether you should slow down, speed up, stop, etc. I'm going to be doing a little work via telepathy while sitting on top of you, and if I need to focus I will order you not to use your mouth, understood?"

"Yes Goddess." Night replied before his snout was buried.

"Good. Remember what I told you, if you need out for any reason just tap three times in quick succession. Now start out with some nice, long, deep breaths through your nose. A good girl like you needs to develop a serious appreciation for the natural scent of cock." Lightest ordered.

A satisfied grin and a deep engine-like purr were Lightest's signs of contentment as she felt her newest servant starting to huff her musk underneath her robes. That rush of air over her balls and sheath was just what she loved to feel. She used some telekinesis to prep a hot mug of tea from across the room, then flicked on some soothing music via the entertainment center. Once fully settled, she began to telepathically reach out to some of her other clone selves to let them sense what she felt. Several other Lightest clones remarked about what a good girl Night was becoming. A few shivers of delight flowed up and down Lightest's spine as she felt Night's long, thin, serpentine tongue lapping eagerly over her furry sheath and ballsack.

"What a good girl indeed." Lightest commented out loud, then sipped her tea and gave Night a little telekinetic caress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For additional information, as well as artwork of the characters featured in this story, please visit [LadyLightest (NSFW!!!)](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/ladylightest) and [ndrnight (NSFW!!!)](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/ndrnight/) on furaffinity!


	3. Nights 3-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING: The following fanfic is extremely smutty and contains numerous sexual scenes. It also uses words/terminology for nonbinary genders that some may find problematic or offensive. Some BDSM content is also included.**
> 
> Secondary notes: The setting is assumed to be a generic modern furry world where anthro races and IRL-levels of technology exist, but has been left intentionally ambiguous outside of this. Night/Nighta the dragon character is property of ndrnight on furaffinity, who I wrote this story for.

Night panted softly as he opened the door to his dormitory room after a long day of volunteer work. It was Wednesday evening now and he'd spent the entire day helping in Lightest's work crew, this time by handing out aid to the poor and sick in the center of the nearby city. It'd been a lot of work, but it felt immensely rewarding to make a difference like that. He'd gotten a bit dusty and grimy by handling all those huge boxes and crates though, so he took off his uniform robes and gently deposited them into the laundry chute, then walked into the tiny little bathroom attached to his room to get washed up. He was heading toward the shower stall when his reflection in the bathroom mirror caught his eye. He turned to look at himself in the mirror and immediately noticed the changes that the gender-change pills had been causing. His small, wiry frame had already shifted in a visibly noticeable way. His thin and scrawny legs were starting to fill out, developing some curvaceous and feminine hips. His normally flat chest had begun to bud with the first signs of breasts. On top of all that, his snout had shortened a little and his facial structure changed slightly, growing more feminine. Of course he couldn't see what was going on down between his legs thanks to the chastity cage getting in the way, but it had been feeling less and less restrictive over time. Ever since last night he'd been unable to get hard, and now he could feel the metal less and less against his skin.

Night flushed with a mixture of excitement and arousal as he looked over himself. In three more days he'd be a beautiful lady. A flash of recall came over him and he rushed back over to grab his bottle of feminizer pills to take the next dose. He downed it with a gulp of water from the bathroom sink, then shyly started to pose in front of the mirror while imagining how he'd look when the transformation finished. How SHE would look. How big would her breasts get? Would her mind change any? What would it feel like to have a pussy? Night didn't even seem to notice as she began to think of herself with feminine pronouns naturally now. Before long she was in the shower and washing the day's grime off of her scales, and she couldn't help but get lost in a daydream about her Goddess plunging that thick, musky cock right into her throat and pussy. She let her hands linger on the shiny metal chastity cage that was preventing her from touching herself. She wanted to feel what was hidden underneath so badly, but that was all a part of the fun. Following the Goddess's orders was a thrill in of itself.

After her shower Night quickly settled into bed for the night. Lingering arousal continued to torment her for several minutes due to her inability to get hard or orgasm, so she continued to daydream about her future life until she finally managed to drift off to sleep. Her dreams were filled with lewd fantasies about being used and fucked over and over again in a variety of girly outfits. She awoke with a jolt to the buzzing noise of her shrill alarm clock. Slamming the switch off for the alarm, she climbed out of bed and immediately noticed that she was STILL feeling clouded with arousal even after a full night's sleep.

Night dragged herself over to the dresser to grab a fresh set of robes, but then she remembered Lightest's directions about wearing the Maid outfit. A big blush covered her snout, the first of an inevitable many for that day, and she put away the robes in favor of pulling out the Maid Outfit and sliding it onto her slender body. Something about the outfit seemed to feel...right on her. On Tuesday she'd felt deliciously humiliated by wearing something so blatantly girly, but now that humiliation was dulling. It seemed to be getting replaced by a sense of normality. Though as she realized just why it felt so normal, she did get another fresh rush of humiliation and excitement that made her quiver and wag her tail a little. That rush reminded her of just how wonderful it felt to be changing gender, so she grabbed the pills and took her third dose.

Night heard a firm knocking on her door just as she finished downing the feminizer pill. She yelped a bit and called out "Almost ready Goddess! Wait just a moment!"

Night then scrambled her way into the rest of the maid outfit, making sure not to miss the black lace arm warmers or the feather duster. The last touch was putting on her collar, which snapped shut and locked immediately. When she answered the door she saw Lightest standing there waiting for her, wearing a similar thick and beautiful white velvet dress. This one was custom tailored to look like an ankle-length ballroom dress with a matching corset, all made to fit snugly on the Mewtwo form.

"Good morning Night! Are you ready for another day of training?"

Night curtsied politely for her Goddess and smiled happily. "Of course, My Goddess! I live to serve."

"Excellent! Take my hand and we'll head down there presently, I have plenty more to cover."

Lightest held her hand out to Night, who took it without hesitation. With a flash of light they reappeared in the dungeon once more, and the first thing Lightest did was to telekinetically grab a leash off of the shelf of bondage implements and attach it to Night's collar with a click.

"What shall we do first, My Goddess?" Night asked happily, looking up at Lightest with an expectant smile.

"Mmmm, you're a lot more outwardly eager today Night, I like that. You're certainly getting into your new role in a mental sense, so let's continue to train you physically too."

Lightest telekinetically grabbed a big fluffy velvet cushion out of the relaxation pit and set it down on the floor in front of her. "Kneel on this." She ordered.

Night blushed deeply, immediately knowing what this sort order meant. She knelt as instructed and swished her tail excitedly, then closed her eyes when she saw Lightest beginning to lift her dress. She felt the warm satin fabric draping over her body as Lightest enveloped her, and then felt the warm fur of the hermy Goddess's sheath pressing in against her face. The scent was wonderfully familiar, bringing back a rush of memories from Tuesday's scent training session. Night instinctively pressed her snout into that welcoming sheath and began to nuzzle it affectionately, huffing in the scent without needing any direction to do so. A loud purr from Lightest immediately told her that she had done the correct thing.

"Mmrrrrrrrrrrrr! Such a good girl. Very good. You didn't even need to be told. That certainly means the scent training took hold nicely. Now we're going to get you properly trained for giving oral pleasure, and I want you to start out by kissing my sheath. Not just any kissing either, Night. I want you to french kiss my sheath like it was a long lost lover you've been pining for after years. Use lots of tongue, get sloppy. I want the sort of oral worshipping that would imply you've fallen desperately in love with my cock and would do anything to make it happy."

Night was all too eager to oblige. She pressed her snout harder against that sheath and let her tongue slide into it, lapping greedily all over the musky insides. She moaned and whined into that furry cavern between her deep huffing breaths of the scent. She kissed and kissed and kissed as energetically as she could, eventually feeling the warm fleshy head of Lightest's member inside. Her nose was immersed in the intense musk, causing her own groin to light up with needy arousal. She let her tongue swirl around the head of it rapidly, savoring the salty taste. Goddesses that tasted so good. So good. Something instinctual inside her was loving that taste with an ever-increasing fervor. Lightest's purrs and moans told her she was doing well, and before long Night felt Lightest reach down to grab onto her short little draconic horns to hold onto them like handlebars.

"Gooooooooooood girrrrrrrrrrrrrlllllll!" Lightest moaned in a low, sultry tone.

Lightest pulled Night's head in deeper by those horns, burying Night's snout halfway into that sheath. Night's eyes rolled back now, her vision filled with nothing but the warm furry bits that were engulfing all of her senses. It wouldn't be able to stay there for long of course, not with that thick pink member starting to press itself upwards and outwards.

"Now open up and take it into your maw as it emerges, Night. You're going to feel your gag reflex kick in, but I want you to suppress it as best you can. Remember, tap three times when you need a break."

Night gave a tiny, wordless little nod and then opened her mouth. The action did stretch Lightest's sheath a little, causing the Goddess to shiver and grunt in delight. It only took a few seconds for the burgeoning member to glide right into the open space it had been given. Night's eyes squinted shut and her whole body quivered as she felt her mouth completely filled with thick, warm, veiny shaft. Pure submissive bliss was flooding the little dragoness's mind as she fully gave in to her subby urges. Her groin burned with arousal and her tail swished furiously as her tongue swirled and swished around that massive girth. This feeling of intense, erotic fulfillment from being used as an oral toy was more than enough to make her mentally come to an immediate conclusion about her probationary period: She was definitely going to stay. For the rest of her life even, if Lightest would let her!

That conclusion sent waves of further excitement through Night that were immediately compounded when the head of that cock began to probe its way down her throat. Yes! Gods she wanted this, she wanted to be such a well-used oral toy. It was only dampened temporarily when that member pressed the back of her throat and triggered her gag reflex for the first time, which caused her a burst of unpleasant discomfort as her body forced her to choke on that shaft. She tapped out for the moment, feeling suddenly in need of air due to the shock of choking. Lightest, understanding the importance of respecting such safety gestures, pulled out and let go of Night's horns.

"You ok Night?" She asked, dropping the dominant persona and showing a touch of concern.

"Yes Goddess...just gagged a bit. You taste wonderful, but the gag made me need air. We can keep going."

"Hmmm alright. You know I could use a touch of divine power to just suppress your gag reflex for you if you wanted. I can understand you wanting to just skip the unpleasantness of that choking sensation."

Blushing intensely, Night stuttered a little as she replied. "N-no thank you, Goddess. I s-sort of want to be a roughly used oral toy for you. I like feeling used and degraded like this. P-please...choke me again."

Lightest blushed a bit this time, then knelt down to nuzzle Night affectionately. She planted several loving kisses along the top of Night's blushing snout. "You're such a good girl. How about this then: Tap thrice if you just need air, but tap five times if you want a full blown stop? That way we can distinguish just between you needing a breath and a line being reached."

Night nodded eagerly, kissing shyly at Lightest's neck. "Yes Goddess. I love it, and I really want you to treat my snout like an onahole once the gag reflex has been trained out of me."

Lightest shivered with arousal when she heard her pet admitting to such filthy desires. "Oh you are such a naughty girl, I love it." She paused to stand up, then let her throbbing member smack Night across her snout. "Open up."

Night went in eagerly for round two, actively pushing her head down onto that massive cock and fighting the urge to gag. The delicious taste of her Goddess's precum only drove Night on further. She worked on that shaft again and again, pressing down to the hilt this time and holding herself as the gagging made her throat spasm. She twitched and squirmed, hands reflexively reaching up to grab onto Lightest's thighs as an anchor.

"Glllk! Gluk!" Were the sounds Night made as she choked herself on that shaft.

The choking pain was such a shameful, guilty pleasure for Night. Her throat burned as the spasms rocked her, but her mind was aflame with embarrassment and enjoyment. The paradoxical blend of pleasure and agony made her chest heave as she tried to force herself to stay on that cock even longer. She only could handle it for a few seconds before dragging herself off for air, but after a few breaths she was at it again. Lightest grabbed her by her horns again and pulled her down that shaft until it hilted. The feeling of being manhandled like that made Night squirm in subby glee. One of Night's hands darted down to try to touch herself, but the chastity cage quickly reminded her that this wasn't possible. Her groin was aching with arousal; arousal that now felt altogether different from the usual erection she had gotten used to in her life as a male. She no longer could feel the cage constraining her, and instead she felt a needy, heated emptiness in her crotch that was altogether unique by comparison. She wanted so bad to explore her new anatomy with her fingers!

Lightest gently swatted Night's hand away from her groin with telekinesis, however. She growled softly, "No touching yourself! You don't get that sort of pleasure until your transformation is finished. Use your hands to pleasure me instead; one hand on my nuts and one hand on my pussy. Chop-chop!"

That treatment only made Night burn brighter with needy arousal, but she wasn't about to disobey her beloved Goddess. Her hands dutifully darted up to take their places, fondling and rubbing at the neglected bits in question. She renewed her vigorous throating now and tried to put her own arousal out of her mind. Several more times she pushed her throat to its limits, actively trying to suppress her gag reflex as much as possible. Every bob of her head made her throat create wet choking sounds, and soon she was sloppily leaking precum down her chin, but all of it was a part of the fun.

Lightest of course could control her own stamina and orgasms thanks to her divine power, so she easily was able to just keep going and going and going without fear of blowing too early. She was mentally savoring this situation just as much as Night, just from a dominant perspective instead. There was just something so wonderfully nourishing to the ego about having a good little pet that relished in the taste of her cock. It was what made this type of session so much better than just a regular everyday sexual romp. Every single pleasurable sensation was made so much more vivid and intense by the fact that Night was getting off on how she was treating her. Every little bounce and jiggle of her own breasts, every gliding smack of her cock plunging into that warm wet mouth, every rubbing fondle of Night's hand on her nuts; it was multiplied by the joy of having such a proper, loving little toy who enjoyed being used. Lightest didn't let herself cum until she started to psychically sense Night's throat muscles getting tired and sore.

"Her it comes, little pet! You'd better swallow it all or you'll be in for trouble!" Lightest commanded as she let go of her orgasm.

Night was ready thankfully, she drew back to let the head of that cock rest on the tip of her tongue just in time for the salty load to start streaming out. The rich, sweet load of 'Two seed sprayed at a steady rate for several seconds, splattering against the roof of Night's mouth and pooling on her tongue. Lightest whined loudly in bliss as the throes of orgasm gripped her, and she let go of Night's horns to reach up and squeeze at her own tits. She gave Night nearly half a cup of thick hot spunk before finally dripping to a stop.

With that, Lightest gently lifted Night up with telekinesis and carried her over to the cushion-filled relaxation pit and laid her down to rest. She telekinetically grabbed two bottles of ice cold water out of the fridge for them and snuggled in with Night for some after-care. Night immediately curled up with Lightest and made a soft little reptilian trill of affection.

"Thank you Goddess." She said softly.

Lightest took a deep swig of water and caressed Night's head gently with one free hand. "Oh thank you my little scaly pet! You did a bang up job. Now take a little time to rest and recuperate, I want those throat muscles to get back to full strength before we go to round two, alright?"

"Y-yes Goddess." Night replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For additional information, as well as artwork of the characters featured in this story, please visit [LadyLightest (NSFW!!!)](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/ladylightest) and [ndrnight (NSFW!!!)](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/ndrnight/) on furaffinity!


	4. Nights 6-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING: The following fanfic is extremely smutty and contains numerous sexual scenes. It also uses words/terminology for nonbinary genders that some may find problematic or offensive. Some BDSM content is also included.**
> 
> Secondary notes: The setting is assumed to be a generic modern furry world where anthro races and IRL-levels of technology exist, but has been left intentionally ambiguous outside of this. Night/Nighta the dragon character is property of ndrnight on furaffinity, who I wrote this story for.

Night smiled as she looked in the mirror at herself that morning. It was now a lazy Saturday and the dragoness had the day off to herself, so she had slept in without setting any alarm and then got up to take a shower in order to wake herself up. She stopped at the mirror to admire the progress her body had been making. It was breathtaking! She now had gorgeous C-cup breasts, thick plump thunder thighs, and a purely feminine body structure and shape. She grabbed her pill bottle and looked inside, seeing just one dose left. She felt an electrifying wave of excitement surge up her body as she realized that this was it. The final dose. If she took this, she'd be permanently transformed. A real woman. She only hesitated for a moment, then took the final pill and downed it.

Feeling a surge of excitement and confidence Night posed again in front of the mirror while grabbing her breasts from the underside to lift them up. Gods she looked amazing like this! She didn't feel an ounce of humiliation about her gender transformation now; in fact she felt quite proud of it. It felt right to be like this; it almost was like she was becoming something she should have been from the very beginning. She didn't even miss her old member at all now, especially as she focused on how wonderfully arousing it was to have her hands full of her own bouncy, jiggly tits. Night nibbled her lower lip as arousal lit up her groin once more. Tomorrow the cage would be coming off and she'd get to see her new sex, and maybe, if she was lucky, she could convince her Goddess to use it for the first time. Even if it was technically Night's weekend off, she was already feeling the urge to go down there and give both days to Lightest for more servitude.

Hell, why shouldn't she? Lightest told her she could do whatever she wanted on the weekends, including coming down for more servitude, so Night dipped herself into the shower and cleaned off to prepare. She donned her collar and maid outfit rapidly, then made for the door to head down to Lightest's private chambers to find her. But just as she opened the door of her dorm room, she spotted a neatly wrapped present sitting on the floor right in her door frame, left just outside her door. Feeling surprised and a bit confused, Night grabbed it and brought it inside, shutting the door behind her. The box was clearly a gift, based on the frilly pink wrapping paper on it and the little tag. It simply read: "To Night, from Lightest."

Night quickly tore open the wrapping paper and cut open the box, then made a cute trill when she saw its contents! There was a huge, fully featured makeup kit inside, as well as a batch of feminine hygiene products, a box of condoms, and a few girly accessories like ribbons and nail polish. There was also a folded up letter in the package, which Night unfurled to read. Inside the letter was a little coupon that fluttered out, distracting her before she could read the letter. She snatched up the coupon and gasped, it was valued at $3,000 for clothing at a local clothes boutique! Emotions started to well up in her as she clutched that valuable little bit of paper. Night rubbed her eyes, then turned to read the letter.

"Dearest Night,

I hope this little package finds you well this weekend! I'll be out working hard today doing volunteer work in the city, so you won't find me in the Sanctum at all over the next 48 hours. I wanted to leave a little care package for you however, as a little welcoming gift to celebrate your joining the fairer sex. You're free to buy any sort of clothing you like at the local boutique with the included voucher, I leave it up to you to judge what sort of casual clothing will be womanly enough, since this is meant to fill out your casual life wardrobe and not your work uniform. Of course I do encourage you to go girly to match your new gender, but I certainly won't judge you for wanting to have something loose and casual without all the frills for your day to day life. If you need anything else that I've forgotten here in this package, don't hesitate to ask me. Your cage will pop off automatically tomorrow night at dusk if I'm not there to unlock it earlier, so feel free to try out your new body with anyone you like. And if you decide you'd like to share that moment with me specifically, you can always make a quick prayer to call me over and I'll send one of my selves over to be with you. (Gosh it's handy being able to copy myself and be in multiple places at once!) But don't feel pressured, your life is your own on the weekends and I want you to do what makes you the happiest.

See you Monday!

-Lightest"

Night clutched the letter to her chest and heaved a happy sigh, then wiped some of the tears out of her eyes. She had heard Lightest was a sweetheart but didn't expect this much generosity! She took a few moments to collect herself, then whispered a short, quiet little prayer in hopes of calling Lightest over. Pretty much the instant she finished whispering it, there was a knock on her door. She set down the letter and scrambled over to open it, finding Lightest there in her white robes. Night jumped up and hugged her extremely tightly, starting to cry a little bit again. Lightest smiled and returned the hug, picking up Night and carrying her inside gently while shutting the door with her tail.

"Th-thank you so much Goddess!" Night managed to say between little sobs of happiness.

Lightest caressed the dragoness's head and horns gently with one hand. "You're welcome sweetheart, I'm glad you liked my little care package."

"You're t-too generous." Night stuttered, then gestured to Lightest to talk to her via telepathy by tapping her own forehead with one clawed finger.

Lightest nodded in understanding and reached out to connect minds with her. ^Consider it an early bonus for your Monday/Wednesday/Friday work.^

^Yes Goddess. Ummm, do you suppose you could come with me to the Boutique today ma'am? I'm still really new to this whole "Being a girl" thing, so I don't really know how to pick a stylish outfit or accessorize.^

Lightest chuckled and nodded happily. ^Of course! I'm not really ultra-stylish myself, I typically just use lots of copies of the same basic few outfits, but I think a little ladies day out together sounds like a perfect way to do a little girl bonding, and for once I mean that in a NON-euphemistic way.^

Night burst into giggles and finally let go of the hug, wiping her eyes again. ^We can do some of that other type of bonding later today too though, right Goddess?^

Lightest winked at Night as she replied to her. ^Oh yes, absolutely! But before we go, if you're really feeling uncertain about your skills at girling, how about I show you how to use this?^

Lightest plucked the makeup kit out of the gift box and held it up to Night, who immediately looked super excited. Her tail began to swish and she nodded rapidly.

^Yes please Goddess! I've never put on makeup before, but I want to look really pretty for you! With big red shiny lipstick and everything!^

Lightest's tail began to swish in excitement too. She took Night's hand and led her over to the bathroom. ^Sounds like a plan to me! Come on, you'll want to listen closely.^

* * *

Night couldn't deny that she had had an amazing weekend with Lightest so far. She'd done makeup for the first time, gone clothes shopping, had dinner, and then done a few extra "lessons" for the Goddess afterward before going to bed for the evening. When Sunday morning rolled around she woke up a fair bit earlier though, as she was eager and excited for what was to come. She leaped out of bed and right into the shower, then took her time doing her best to apply her makeup by herself following the methods that Lightest had taught her. She did have to slow down and fix a few mistakes, which wasn't surprising given how new she was to such things, but she eventually got it looking decent. She did get distracted a couple more times throughout when she noticed the last few changes to her body due to the finalized transformation. Her breasts were huge now! They easily met E cup and were almost a little bit too big for her short frame. Something about the huge size made Night feel even happier though; there was a certain happiness to feeling oversexualized and desirable in such a new way. She couldn't help but stroke her hands over her massive tits periodically as she finished putting on her makeup. After she finished she picked out her favorite new outfit that she had bought yesterday and put it on; it was a gorgeous white satin ankle-length dress and matching top that really complimented Night's silver scales perfectly. It was beautiful and formal in some ways, but had a futuristic style to it that made it sleeker. Of course the top was also very low-cut too, letting Night show off her impressive new assets.

A knock on the door sounded just as Night finished adjusting her dress. She'd asked Lightest to come escort her to the dungeon for a fun Sunday together so they could celebrate the removal of the chastity cage. Night pranced over to the door cheerfully, trying to get fully into girly habits now, and answered it with a curtsy.

"Hello My Goddess! How do I look?"

Lightest grinned and replied "Adorable! You are just brimming with girlish cheer and charm, I love it. Are you ready to go down for our morning ceremony?"

"Absolutely! Please do the honors, Goddess." Night replied, offering a hand to her for the teleport.

In an eyeblink they were there. Lightest walked over to the shelf of bondage supplies and grabbed a small silvery key, then gestured to Night to lift her dress. "Present yourself my dear, it's time."

Blushing, Night grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted it, exposing the cute little pair of white lace panties stretched over the cage. Lightest hooked the band of the undergarment with one finger and tugged it down to expose the cage, then gently fit the key into the lock with a click. The device popped free effortlessly and fell into Lightest's palm, exposing the cute little virgin pussy underneath. It was an innie by nature, visible just as a tiny little cleft in Night's natural scales. Lightest nodded approvingly and then let go of the dress.

"Perfect, it went off without a hitch. You're fully female now, Night; there isn't even a trace of your previous masculinity. The final little touch on your reveal is right over here on the table."

Night quirked her head to the side curiously and then followed as Lightest led her over to the little mini bar at the relaxation side of the "dungeon." Waiting on the table was an official-looking piece of government paperwork, which Lightest offered to her.

"This is a legal form to officially change your gender in the eyes of the government. I had this drafted up for you this week so it'd be ready to sign today when the cage came off. All it needs is your signature, a name change if you so choose, and then to be filed at the local courthouse and you'll be legally female."

Night gasped a little, then eagerly reached for the document and glanced over it. Lightest offered her a pen as she finished reading and Night grabbed it eagerly to scrawl down her new name of choice: "Nighta." She then happily gave Lightest a big hug, blushing deeply the entire time.

"Thank you, My Goddess." She said shyly as she clung to Lightest tightly.

"You're welcome dear! Your new name is a little on the nose, but if it works it works. Heee, you're so adorable though! Come here you. I officially declare you a full fledged member of team girl power."

Lightest wrapped her arms around Nighta in return now and hugged her tightly. They shared in that hug for a few wonderful and pure moments before Lightest felt her own devious desires coming back up to the surface. While they were still hugging she slipped one hand down underneath Nighta's dress and began to gently grope and fondle Nighta's pussy with one hand. This of course made Nighta squirm a little and yelp softly in surprise before giving a soft, low moan. Lightest didn't even bother trying to resist the urge to feel her up, and judging by how the dragoness continued to cling tightly to her, the desires were mutual. Lightest leaned down and nibbled affectionately at one of Nighta's horns while her hand continued to explore; the scales around Nighta's womanhood were delightfully smooth, soft, and flexible. There was ample warmth and moisture down there too; Lightest could tell that Nighta had been getting more and more aroused as she got closer to this event. The dragoness moaned a bit louder and closed her eyes, feeling a little overwhelmed by the sensations but safe enough in Lightest's arms to let her continue. This pleasure was entirely different from what Nighta was used to during her life before the change; this meant that she had little to no experience in how to handle or control herself in the face of the sensations. Her hips instinctively bucked forward, grinding her groin firmly into Lightest's grip in immediate response to her touch.

"G-goddesssss...that feels..."

"Feels good doesn't it? You've never experienced this type of stimulation before so it must feel extremely intense. I'm going to be taking this slowly with you for a couple of reasons, chief of which is that you are still extremely tight down there and there's no way I could fit my cock in without a few careful stretching sessions first." Lightest explained.

"Mhmmmm, and just like we agreed before with my gag reflex, even if you could skip the training with your divine powers, we'd be missing the fun of the journey there." Nighta moaned out.

"That's right! So why don't we avoid wasting any time and get started right away? You're certainly wet and receptive enough for it. Climb up onto the table over there for me and lay down flat on your back please."

Nighta nodded and let go of the hug, then ran back over to the main section of the dungeon and climbed energetically onto the soft vinyl-padded bondage table, sliding her tail comfortably into the specialized hole designed for anthros with tails. As soon as Nighta's wrists and ankles entered the specialized receptacles at the edges of the table they were restrained by glowing white energy cuffs that materialized around them. Once Nighta was fully bound up and helpless Lightest began to climb up on top of the table, grinning broadly.

"Now I want you to close your eyes and focus most of your mind on two things; the pleasure I'm about to give you and the scents I'm going to cover your face in. You've made excellent progress in your scent training this week and now it's time for the next stage. I'm going to give pleasure to your new pussy while sitting on your face the entire time in order to mentally associate my scent with your own pleasure. After enough Pavlovian training sessions like this, you'll soak your panties with arousal and excitement the moment you get a tiny little hint of my musk."

Nighta shuddered a bit and blushed much deeper when she heard Lightest describing her plans to her. She nodded quickly but didn't manage to reply verbally, though her thighs squirmed and rubbed against each other in sheer arousal and anticipation. Just like before though, Lightest playfully stopped midway through moving into position in order to tease her into responding.

"Unless of course you have any objections to such a treatment?"

"N-no Goddess! Please shape my mind into whatever you want! I'll be your musk-slut!" Nighta stuttered, savoring how embarrassing it felt to offer such a thing!

"That's my girl. Heh I know how much you love being teased and embarrassed, but beneath that there's a proper little pet just eager to be used by her Goddess. Now here's your reward."

Lightest then settled herself down to sit on the dragoness's snout, draping her ample sack all over her nostrils. She then lowered her dress down over the table to again hotbox Nighta in with her scent. With Nighta bound up so thoroughly there would be no escaping her scent training even if she wanted to try to get away. Lightest also used a little telepathy to link minds with Nighta at this point, mostly to sense whether Nighta wanted to stop the scene at any point. With her legs and arms bound, and face covered up fully Nighta might otherwise be unable to use any sort of safe word or gesture. Lightest wanted to make sure her scaly partner had a way out regardless of the situation they were in, and she sent a quick telepathic message to her to confirm it.

^The moment you want me to stop, just think it. I'm staying connected to you throughout the entire session, so I'll sense it.^

^Thank you Goddess! I trust you fully.^ Nighta replied.

Lightest could sense that feeling of trust and safety in Nighta's mind, mixed with the growing arousal that the scentplay was already causing. Satisfied, Lightest then leaned down into the full 69 position, brushing Nighta's dress aside to bury her snout into Nighta's exposed flower. Lightest wanted to make sure that her newest pet's first orgasm as a lady was properly intense and that meant no shortcuts with telepathy or toys. Fortunately Lightest followed the philosophy that being a dom didn't mean she should be incapable of giving a little bit of oral pleasure, so she'd had plenty of practice at this particular task. With simple, purposeful strokes of the tongue across the dragoness's wet folds she quickly brought Nighta into a state of squirming, moaning bliss. She knew that Nighta was likely to cum a little bit prematurely since the girl was still entirely unused to this new type of pleasure, so she took it gradually, pausing and withdrawing her tongue every time she felt the dragoness starting to tense and build toward release. Once Nighta relaxed, she returned to the task at hand, giving just enough attention to the clit in short doses to keep Nighta perpetually on edge. Lightest let herself fully relax and devote herself to the task; before long she lost track of time entirely. She pushed and pushed and pushed, getting Nighta up to the brink of orgasm faster and faster. Nighta gave a few muffled moans and whines but couldn't speak thanks to the musky bits pressed against her face.

Eventually Nighta's body had had more than it could take, and orgasm came on sharp and fast. It happened faster than Lightest could react to this time but she didn't try to stop it now. Through the telepathic link she could feel Nighta's mind totally submerged in submissive bliss. All that pleasure had flooded her mind and drowned out all her other thoughts; all that mattered to Nighta now were the joys of Lightest's musky scents and the pleasure from Lightest's tongue. In an attempt to intensify it and draw it out further, Lightest worked Nighta's clit much harder and faster right as she hit her peak. Nighta strained mightily in response, her body tensing involuntarily under the intensity of her peak. It lasted for several glorious seconds until Nighta couldn't handle any more and slumped down on the table. Lightest sensed her desire to have a break, so she climbed up off of her gradually and released the bondage, then scooped her up into her arms. Nighta, already exhausted and blissed out from her experience, mumbled softly and nuzzled against Lightest's chest. She spoke through their telepathic link instead of trying to work out the words verbally.

^Thank you Goddess...I love you, Goddess...^

Lightest easily lifted Nighta up off of the table and carried her over to the couch in the relaxation area. She continued to nuzzle and kiss at Nighta all the way over there and then sat down and tugged some cushions and a blanket over them to cuddle up and relax. Lightest never neglected the aftercare regardless of the intensity of their scene.

"I love you too my sweetheart. Get some rest, we've got a lot of time to spend together so there's no rush. Who knows how much we'll do later tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For additional information, as well as artwork of the characters featured in this story, please visit [LadyLightest (NSFW!!!)](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/ladylightest) and [ndrnight (NSFW!!!)](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/ndrnight/) on furaffinity!


End file.
